


you have warm hands

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fever, M/M, Melting into Affection, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson's not feeling well. Woodie makes him feel a little better.





	you have warm hands

"Christ, you're really burnin' up, aren'tcha?"

There was a slight mumble from the shorter man as he stirred, opening his eyes to look at the other.

"'f I had a thermo… tha', uh… that thing, temperature taker--"

"Thermometer?"

"Tha's th' one."

A pause.

"Go on?" Woodie tilted his head.

"...Forgot what I was gonna say."

Wilson shifted discontentedly, pulling the blankets over himself a little tighter as another bout of shivering washed over him.

"Take your time."

"Mm?"

"Take your time with remembering it. Not going anywhere, no rush."

"'s s-still gonna plague me."

There was a wheeze as he flopped onto his side, then tried to scramble to find his gloves and his waistcoat.

"Much like that fever, then?"

A deadpan look was thrown at him. Woodie grinned a little, perhaps in sheepishness.

"Sorry, sorry. You're probably gonna want something that ain't your clothes."

The campmates knew it was bad when Wilson wasn't wearing his gloves. He always kept those on.

He blinked, tiredly, before squinting. "...Izzat a dick joke--"

"Wilson, no." Biting back a laugh, Woodie offered a hand. "I'm just saying that you shouldn't have to go through putting your clothes on only to pull them off again when you go into another hot swing, eh?"

"...I'm not sure I follow you correctl'..."

He scooted closer and gingerly cupped Wilson's face, much to the latter's surprise.

"Whazzis for?"

"My hands are usually pretty warm, and you were shiverin'."

There wasn't much of a response other than a soft hum. Woodie could see him practically melting into the affection, though, taking note of the closed eyes and slightly dopey smile on his face.

Though, neither of them noticed how far Wilson was leaning forward until the shorter man all but flopped into the lumberjack's lap, decided that it was comfortable enough and adjusted his position, then proceeded to doze off.

Woodie was perfectly fine with it, slowly combing a hand through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough sickfics in this fandom. also, wilson is 100% constantly touchstarved.


End file.
